my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar
Parodies # /10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) # /10 Rillington Place (1971) # /10 Things I Hate About You (1999) # /10 to Midnight (1983) # /10,000 BC (2008) # /100 Rifles (1969) # /101 Dalmatians # /12 to the Moon (1960) # /127 Hours (2010) # /13 Going on 30 (2004) # /1492: Conquest of Paradise (1992) # /17 Again (2009) # /1776 (1972) # /18 Again! (1988) # /1941 (1979) # /1969 (1988) # /2 Broke Girls # /2 Guns (2013) # /2 Stupid Dogs # /20,000 Leagues Under the Sea # /200 Cigarettes (1999) # /2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) # /2012 (2009) # /27 Dresses (2008) # /28 Days (2000) # /3 Chains o' Gold (1994) # /3 Ninjas (1992) # /3-2-1 Contact # /3-2-1 Penguins! # /300 (2007) # /300: Rise of an Empire (2014) # /31 Minutos # /36 Hours to Kill (1936) # /3×3 Eyes # /42nd Street (1933) # /48 Hrs. (1982) # /5 Card Stud (1968) # /5 Fingers (1952) # /54 (1998) # /64 Zoo Lane # /6teen # /9 (2009) # /9 to 5 (1980) # /9-1-1 # /90210 # /A Better Life (2011) # /A Better Tomorrow (1986) # /A Blind Bargain (1922) # /A Blueprint for Murder (1953) # /A Bug's Life # /A Centaur's Life # /A Christmas Carol # /A Christmas Prince (2017) # /A Christmas Story (1983) # /A Clockwork Orange (1971) # /A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court (1921) # /A Day at the Races (1937) # /A Distant Trumpet (1964) # /A Dog's Purpose (2017) # /A Dry White Season (1989) # /A Fistful of Stances (2010 TVB series) # /A Girl Like Her (2015) # /A Good Year (2006) # /A Guide for the Married Man (1967) # /A Gunfight (1971) # /A Hat in Time (2017 Game) # /A Hatful of Rain (1957) # /A History of Violence (2005) # /A Joke of Destiny, Lying in Wait Around the Corner Like a Bandit (1983) # /A Kiss for Cinderella (1925) # /A Knight's Tale (2001) # /A Lady Without Passport (1950) # /A Letter to Three Wives (1949) # /A Little Romance (1979) # /A Man Called Peter (1955) # /A Midnight Bell (1921) # /A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999) # /A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) # /A New Kind of Love (1963) # /A Night at the Roxbury (1998) # /A Nightmare on Elm Street # /A Perfect Couple (1979) # /A Prayer for the Dying (1987) # /A River Runs Through It (1992) # /A Separate Peace (1972) # /A Troll in Central Park # /A View to a Kill (1985) # /A Wedding (1978) # /A Wrinkle in Time (2018) # /A-Haunting We Will Go (1942) # /A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) # /A.N.T. Farm # /ATL (2006) # /Alien vs. Predator (2004) # /Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # /Aaron's Magic Village # /Abandon (2002) # /Abbott and Costello # /Abe and the Amazing Promise # /Absolute Power (1997) # /Accepted (2006) # /Ace Ventura # /Ace and Avery # /Act of Valor (2012) # /Adventure Time # /Adventureland (2009) # /Adventures of the Little Koala # /Aeon Flux # /Affair in Trinidad (1952) # /Africa Texas Style (1967) # /Africanized Foot Goat on Thursday # /After Earth (2013) # /After Hours (1985) # /Against All Odds (1984) # /Against the Ropes (2004) # /Agent Cody Banks (2003) # /Aggressive Retsuko # /Air Bud # /Aironauts (1999 Game) # /Airplane! (1980) # /Airwolf # /Aishite Knight # /Akame ga Kill! # /Akazukin Chacha # /Aki na Ukwa (2002) # /Akira (1988) # /Aladdin # /Albino Alligator (1997) # /Alex & Emma (2003) # /Alex Bratten # /Alex in Wonderland (1970) # /Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) # /Alfredo, Alfredo (1972) # /Ali Baba Goes to Town (1937) # /Alice in Wonderland # /Alice's Restaurant (1969) # /Alien (1979) # /All Dogs Go to Heaven # /All the Marbles (1981) # /All I Want for Christmas (1991) # /All Night Long (1981) # /All That # /All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) # /All the King's Men # /Allegra's Window # /Almost Family # /Almost Heroes (1998) # /Almost Naked Animals # /Aloha (2015) # /Aloma of the South Seas # /Along Came Polly (2004) # /Along Came a Spider (2001) # /Alpha and Omega # /Alphablocks # /Alvin and the Chipmunks # /Always (1989) # /Always Goodbye (1938) # /America's Sweethearts (2001) # /America's Test Kitchen # /American Anthem (1986) # /American Assassin (2017) # /American Dad # /American Gigolo (1980) # /American Girl # /American Guerrilla in the Philippines (1950) # /American Horror Story # /American Housewife # /American Hustle # /American Mary (2012) # /American McGee's Alice (2000 Game) # /American Pie (1999) # /American Pop (1981) # /American Teen (2008) # /American Venus (2007) # /American Wedding (2003) # /Amityville # /Among the Sleep (2014 Game) # /Amos & Andrew (1993) # /Amphibia # /An American Tail # /An American Werewolf # /An Awfully Big Adventure (1995) # /An Ideal Husband (1999) # /An Inconvenient Truth (2006) # /An Officer and a Gentleman (1982) # /An Unfinished Life (2005) # /An Unmarried Woman (1978) # /Anastasia (1997) # /Anchorman # /And God Created Woman (1988) # /Androcles and the Lion (1952) # /Andy Panda # /Andy Pandy # /Angel's Egg (1985) # /Angel's Friends # /Angela Anaconda # /Angela's Ashes (1999) # /Angelina Ballerina # /Angels in Stardust (2014) # /Angels with Filthier Souls # /Angry Birds # /Angry German Kid # /Angry Grandpa # /Angry Video Game Nerd # /Angus (1995) # /Animal Crossing # /Animal House (1978) # /Animal Kingdom (2010) # /Animal Mechanicals # /Animal Treasure Island (1971) # /Animalia # /Animaniacs # /Anime # /Animorphs # /Anna and the King of Siam (1946) # /Annapolis (2006) # /Anne of Green Gables # /Annie (1982) # /Annie Hall (1977) # /Another 48 Hrs. (1990) # /Another Earth (2011) # /Anpanman # /Anthropoid (2016) # /Antiques Roadshow # /Antz # /Anywhere But Here (1999) # /Apocalypse Now (1979) # /Apple & Onion # /Appleseed # /Aqua Teen Hunger Force # /Ar Tonelico 2 (2007 Game) # /Ar Tonelico Qoga (2010 Game) # /Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2006 Game) # /Arabella (1967) # /Archie's Weird Mysteries # /Are We There Yet? (2005) # /Are You Being Served? # /Area 88 # /Armstrong Circle Theatre # /Army of Darkness (1992) # /Arnold (1973) # /Around the World with Willy Fog # /Art School Confidential (2006) # /Arthur # /As Told by Ginger # /Asari-chan # /Ash Wednesday (1973) # /Ash vs. Evil Dead # /Ashes of Vengeance (1923) # /Ashita no Joe # /Assassin's Creed: Origins (2017 Game) # /Assassin's Creed # /Assassination Classroom # /Assault of the Killer Bimbos (1988) # /Assault on a Queen (1966) # /Astal (1995 Game) # /Astro Boy # /Astroblast # /At Middleton (2013) # /At the Earth's Core (1976) # /Atashin'chi # /Atlantic City (1980) # /Atlantis: The Lost Empire # /Atlus # /Atomic Betty # /Attack on Titan # /Attack on the Iron Coast (1968) # /Austin Powers # /Author! Author! (1982) # /Avalon (1990) # /Avenue Q # /Awakenings (1990) # /Azumanga Daioh # /BASEketball (1998) # /Babar # /Babe # /Babel (2006) # /Babes on Broadway (1941) # /Baby Felix # /Baby Geniuses (1999) # /Baby It's You (1983) # /Baby's Day Out # /Baccano! # /Bachelor Party (1984) # /Bachmann Bill and Ben # /Back Door to Hell (1964) # /Back Roads (1981) # /Back from the Dead (1957) # /Back in the Game # /Back in the U.S.S.R. (1992) # /Back to Our Future # /Back to the Beach (1987) # /Back to the Future # /Backfire (1950) # /Backlash (1947) # /Bad News Bears (2005) # /Bad Reputation (2005) # /Bailey's Book House # /Baja (1995) # /Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! # /Bali # /Balto (1995) # /Bambi # /Bamboo Blade # /Bananaman # /Bananas in Pyjamas # /Band of the Hand (1986) # /Bandslam (2009) # /Bang the Drum Slowly (1973) # /Banjo-Kazooie # /Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel # /Barabbas (1961) # /Barbapapa # /Barbarosa (1982) # /Barney # /Barnyard (2006) # /Basquiat (1996) # /Bat 21 (1988) # /Batman # /Batteries Not Included (1987) # /Battle Fever J # /Battle Golfer Yui (1991 Game) # /Battle for Dream Island # /Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) # /Battle: Los Angeles (2011) # /Battleship (2012) # /Be-Bop High School # /Bean (1997) # /Bear in the Big Blue House # /Beauty and the Beast # /Beavis and Butthead # /Because I Said So (2007) # /Because of Him (1946) # /Because of Winn-Dixie (2005) # /Becket (1964) # /Bedknobs and Broomsticks # /Bee Movie # /Bee and Puppycat # /Beethoven (1992) # /Beetlejuice (1988) # /Beginners (2010) # /Behind That Curtain (1929) # /Being There (1979) # /Bell, Book and Candle (1958) # /Belle and Sebastian # /Bells Are Ringing (1960) # /Ben 10 # /Ben-Hur (1959) # /Bend It Like Beckham (2002) #Madagascar/Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom # /Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) # /Bennie and Bill # /Benny & Joon (1993) # /Beowulf (2007) # /Berlin Correspondent (1942) # /Bertha # /Best Friends Whenever # /Best of the Best (1989) # /Between the Lions # /Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) # /Beverly Hills Cop (1984) # /Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) # /Beverly Hills, 90210 # /Beyond Atlantis (1973) # /Beyond Good & Evil # /Beyond the Rocks (1922) # /Big Bag # /Big Daddy (1999) # /Big Fish (2003) # /Big Hero 6 (2014) # /Big Man on Campus (1989) # /Big Momma's House (2000) # /Big Nate # /Big Top Pee-wee (1988) # /Big Town Girl (1937) # /Big Trouble in Little China (1986) # /Billie Jean (by Michael Jackson) # /Billy Elliot (2000) # /Billy Madison (1995) # /Billy the Cat # /Bingo (1991) # /Bio-Hazard Battle (1992 Game) # /Bionicle # /Birdman (2014) # /Bittersweet Candy Bowl # /Black Beauty (1994) # /Black Butler # /Black Heart White Soul (2014 TVB series) # /Black Knight (2001) # /Black Lagoon # /Black Robe (1991) # /Black Snake Moan (2007) # /Black Sunday (1977) # /Blackboard Jungle (1955) # /Blade Runner (1982) # /Blankman (1994) # /Blaze and the Monster Machines # /Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006 Game) # /Bleach # /Blind Fury (1989) # /Blinky Bill # /Blondie on a Budget (1940) # /Blood Bath (1966) # /Blood Ties (2013) # /Blood and Sand (1941) # /Blood, Guts, Bullets and Octane (1998) # /Bloodline (1979) # /Bloodstone (1988) # /Blow (2001) # /Blow Out (1981) # /Blue Chips (1994) # /Blue Crush (2002) # /Blue Denim (1959) # /Blue Hawaii (1961) # /Blue Juice (1995) # /Blue Streak (1999) # /Blue Velvet (1986) # /Blue's Clues # /Blue, White and Perfect (1942) # /Blue-Heax tint Jay # /Bluebeard's 8th Wife (1923) # /Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) # /Blume in Love (1973) # /Bob's Burgers # /Bobby's World # /Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # /Boj # /Bolt # /Bomb It:A10 # /Bonnie and Clyde (1967) # /Bonobono # /Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure (1994 Game) # /Boohbah # /Book of Numbers (1973) # /Boomerang (1947) # /Boonie Bears # /Borat (2006) # /Border Law (1931) # /Borderlands # /Born Free (1966) # /Born in East L.A. (1987) # /Boruto: Naruto Next Generations # /Bosco Adventure # /Boss Baby (2017) # /Bow Wow # /Boy Meets World # /Braceface # /Brain Donors (1992) # /Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) # /Brandy & Mr. Whiskers # /Brave New Girl (2004) # /Brave # /Braveheart (1995) # /Bravest Warriors # /Breakfast Cereal Mascots # /Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961) # /Breakfast of Champions (1999) # /Breakheart Pass (1975) # /Breaking Bad # /Brewster's Millions # /Brickleberry # /Bride Wars (2009) # /Bridesmaids (2011) # /Bridge to Terabithia # /Bridget Jones # /Brigadoon (1954) # /Bright Eyes (1934) # /Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia (1974) # /Bring it On (2000) # /Bring on the Snow! # /Broadway Bill (1934) # /Brokedown Palace (1999) # /Broken Flowers (2005) # /Broken Hearts of Hollywood (1926) # /Brother Bear # /Brother Sun, Sister Moon (1972) # /Bruce Almighty (2003) # /Bubble Bobble # /Bubble Boy (2001) # /Bubble Guppies # /Bubsy Bobcat # /Buddy Thunderstruck # /Budgie the Little Helicopter # /Buffy the Vampire Slayer # /Bug (1975) # /Bugsy Malone (1976) # /Bullet Brain (2013 TVB series) # /Bulletproof Monk (2003) # /Bulworth (1998) # /Bunnicula # /Buried Treasure (1921) # /Bus Stop (1956) # /Bushwhacked (1995) # /Buster & Billie (1974) # /Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night # /But I Don't Want to Get Married! (1970) # /But Not for Me (1959) # /Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969) # /By the Light of the Silvery Moon (1953) # /Bye Bye Braverman (1968) # /C.H.O.M.P.S. (1979) # /C.H.U.D. (1984) # /Cabaret (1972) # /Cabela # /Caddicarus # /Caffeinated (2015) # /Caillou # /Caitlin's Way # /Californication # /Calimero # /Call Her Savage (1932) # /Call Northside 777 (1948) # /Call of Duty # /Calling All TV Shows # /Calvin and Hobbes # /Camp Camp # /Camp Lakebottom # /Camp Lazlo # /Can't Buy Me Love (1987) # /Can-Can (1960) # /Candleshoe (1977) # /Candy Candy # /Canimals # /Capcom # /Caprice (1967) # /Captain Carlos # /Captain Courageous (1937) # /Captain Future # /Captain January (1936) # /Captain N: The Game Master # /Captain Newman, M.D. (1963) # /Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons # /Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (2014 Game) # /Captain Tsubasa # /Captain Underpants # /Carbon Copy (1981) # /Carcassonne (Board Game) # /Cardcaptor Sakura # /Career (1959) # /Carmen Sandiego # /Carnal Knowledge (1971) # /Carpool (1996) # /Carrie # /Carry On Henry (1971) # /Cars # /Casablanca (1942) # /Casanova (2005) # /Casey at the Bat (1927) # /Casino (1995) # /Casper # /Castaway (1987) # /Castlevania # /CatDog # /Catch That Kid (2004) # /Catch-22 (1970) # /Cate West: The Vanishing Files (2008 Game) # /Catlow (1971) # /Cats Don't Dance # /Catscratch # /Cave Story # /Cedarmont Kids # /Celebration (by Kool and the Gang) # /Cerulean Heart (2017 Game) # /Chack'n Pop # /Chad Hanna (1940) # /Chain Reaction (1996) # /ChalkZone # /Chances Are (1989) # /Chaplin (1992) # /Chappie (2015) # /Chapter Two (1979) # /Characters and Stories # /Charley's Aunt (1941) # /Charlie Chalk # /Charlie Chan # /Charlie St. Cloud (2010) # /Charlie and Lola # /Charlie and the Chocolate Factory # /Charlie's Angels # /Charlotte's Web # /Cheaper by the Dozen # /Cherry Falls (2000) # /Chi's Sweet Home # /Chibi Maruko-chan # /Chibi-Robo! (2005 Game) # /Chick Tracts # /Chicken Every Sunday (1949) # /Chicken Little # /Chikkun Takkun # /Child's Play # /Children of the Corn (1984) # /Children's Literature # /Chimpui # /Chinatown (1974) # /Choo Choo Soul # /Chowder # /Christine (1983) # /Chrono Trigger (1995 Game) # /Chuck E. Cheese's # /Chuggington # /Chuka (1967) # /Cinderella # /Cinema Paradiso (1988) # /Circus World (1964) # /Citizen Baines # /City Hall (1996) # /Clarence # /Clarissa Explains It All # /Clash of the Titans # /Cleopatra Jones (1973) # /Clerks (1994) # /Click (2006) # /Cliffhanger (1993) # /Clifford the Big Red Dog # /Clone High # /Close Enough # /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs # /Cloverfield (2008) # /Clowns # /Clue (1985) # /Clueless (1995) # /Coach Carter (2005) # /Coal Miner's Daughter (1980) # /Coca Cola Polar Bears (2013) # /Coco (2017) # /Cocoon (1985) # /Cocotama # /Code Vein (2018 Game) # /Codename: Kids Next Door # /Cold Comfort Farm (1995) # /College (1927) # /College Road Trip (2008) # /Colors (1988) # /Come See the Paradise (1990) # /Come on George! (1939) # /Come to the Stable (1949) # /Coming Home (1978) # /Coming to America (1988) # /Computer Critters # /Coneheads (1993) # /Congo (1995) # /Conker's Bad Fur Day # /Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) # /Conrack (1974) # /Contagion (2011) # /Convention City (1933) # /Cool World (1992) # /Cool as Ice (1991) # /Coots and Critter # /Cops & Robbersons (1994) # /Coraline # /Cornbread, Earl and Me (1975) # /Coron Land (1995 Game) # /Coronation Street # /Corrector Yui # /Cory in the House # /Cosmo Gang # /Count Duckula # /Couples Retreat (2009) # /Courage Under Fire (1996) # /Courage the Cowardly Dog # /Cover Girl (1944) # /Cow and Chicken # /Cowboy Bebop # /Craig of the Creek # /Crappington # /Crazy to Marry (1921) # /Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel # /Creepypasta # /Cribbage # /Crime Scene (2009 Game) # /Crimes of the Heart (1986) # /Crimson Tide (1995) # /Critters (1986) # /Crooked Hearts (1991) # /Crooklyn (1994) # /Crossing Souls (2018 Game) # /Cry Wolf (2005) # /Cry of a Prostitute (1974) # /Cry-Baby (1990) # /Cubix: Robots for Everyone # /Cujo (1983) # /Cult of the Cobra (1955) # /Cuphead (2017 Game) # /Curly Top (1935) # /Curse of the Pink Panther (1983) # /Cyberbully (2011) # /Cyberchase # /Cyborg 009 # /Cyborg Kuro-chan # /Cynthia (1947) # /D-Frag! # /D.A.R.Y.L. (1985) # /D.C. Cab (1983) # /D.E.B.S. (2005) # /DC Super Hero Girls # /Daddy Day Care (2003) # /Dagmar's Hot Pants, Inc. (1971) # /Daichi-kun Crisis: Do Natural (1989 Game) # /Daisy Miller (1974) # /Damien: Omen II (1978) # /Damn Yankees! (1958) # /Dance Moms # /Dance, Fools, Dance (1931) # /Danger Mouse # /Danger Rangers # /Danger: Diabolik (1968) # /Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood # /Danny Phantom # /Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) # /Daredevil (2003) # /Daria # /Dark Ride (2006) # /Dark Shadows # /Dastardly and Muttley # /Date a Live # /Dave Chappelle's Block Party (2005) # /David and Bathsheba (1951) # /Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) # /Days of Thunder (1990) # /Dazed and Confused (1993) # /Dead & Buried (1981) # /Dead Again (1991) # /Dead Cert (1974) # /Dead Man Walking (1995) # /Dead Poets Society (1989) # /Dead Silence (2007) # /Dead Tone (2007) # /Dead or Alive # /Deadly Creatures (2009 Game) # /Deadly Friend (1986) # /Deadpool (2016) # /Dear Brigitte (1965) # /Dear John (2010) # /Death Hunt (1981) # /Deathtrap (1982) # /Defense Play (1988) # /Demetan Croaker, the Boy Frog # /Demolition Man (1993) # /Dennis the Menace # /Desire Under the Elms (1958) # /Desperate Characters (1971) # /Despicable Me (2010) # /Detective Conan # /Detention # /Detroit Rock City (1999) # /Devil May Cry (2001 Game) # /Devilman # /Dexter's Laboratory # /Dial 1119 (1950) # /Dick (1999) # /Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star (2003) # /Die Another Day (2002) # /Die Sendung mit der Maus # /Digimon # /Dimples (1936) # /Diner (1982) # /Dinner at Eight (1933) # /Dinner for Schmucks (2010) # /Dino Babies # /Dino Super Charge # /DinoSquad # /Dinofroz # /Dinosaucers # /Dinosaur King # /Dinosaur Train # /Dinosaur # /Dirty Dancing (1987) # /Dirty Little Billy (1972) # /Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1988) # /Discworld # /Dishonored (2012 Game) # /Distant Thunder (1988) # /Django Unchained (2012) # /Doc (1971) # /Doc McStuffins # /Doctor Dolittle (1967) # /Doctor Snuggles # /Doctor Who # /Doctor Zhivago (1965) # /DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) # /Dodsworth (1936) # /Dog with a Blog # /Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds # /Doki Doki Literature Club! (2017 Game) # /Doki # /Dolls (1987) # /Dolphin Tale (2011) # /Domino (2005) # /Don Chuck Monogatari # /Don Jon (2013) # /Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) # /Donkey Kong Country # /Doogie Howser, M.D. # /Doom (1993 Game) # /Dora the Explorer # /Doraemon # /Dot and the Kangaroo # /Dotakon # /Double Team (1997) # /Doug # /Down Argentine Way (1940) # /Down Periscope (1996) # /Down to the Sea in Ships (1922) # /Down to the Sea in Ships (1949) # /Downstairs (1932) # /Downtown (1990) # /Dr. Dolittle (1998) # /Dr. Ken # /Dr. No (1962) # /Dr. Otto and the Riddle of the Gloom Beam (1986) # /Dr. Renault's Secret (1942) # /Dr. Seuss # /Dracula Has Risen from the Grave (1968) # /Dracula Unleashed (1993 Game) # /Dragnet (1987) # /Dragon Ball # /Dragon Inn (1967) # /Dragon Tales # /Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993) # /Dragonball: Evolution (2009) # /Dragonwyck (1946) # /Drake & Josh # /Drawn Together # /Dreamboat (1952) # /Dreamer (1979) # /Dreamscape (1984) # /Drive Me Crazy (1999) # /Drop Dead Fred (1991) # /Drumline (2002) # /Drums Along the Mohawk (1939) # /Duck Duck Goose (2018) # /Dudes (1987) # /Dumb and Dumber (1994) # /Dumbo # /Durarara!! # /Dying Young (1991) # /Dylan Dog # /E.T. # /EDtv (1999) # /Eagle Eye (2008) # /Early Man (2018) # /Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) # /Earth to Echo (2014) # /Earth to Luna! # /Earthbound (1920) # /Easter Parade (1948) # /Easy A (2010) # /Easy Money (1983) # /Easy to Wed (1946) # /Eat My Dust! (1976) # /Eat Pray Love (2010) # /Eat a Bowl of Tea (1989) # /Eating Raoul (1982) # /Echo Night (1998 Game) # /Ed, Edd n Eddy # /Eddie (1996) # /Eddsworld # /Edge of Darkness (2010) # /Edge of Eternity (1959) # /Educating Rita (1983) # /Edward Scissorhands (1990) # /Eight Men Out (1988) # /El Mariachi (1992) # /Elektra (2005) # /Elf # /Elizabethtown (2005) # /Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988) # /Emperor of the North (1973) # /Enchanted Journey (1981) # /Encounter with the Unknown (1973) # /End of Days (1999) # /End of Watch (2012) # /Enduring Love (2004) # /Enough (2002) # /Entertainment with Characters # /Envy (2004) # /Epic (2013) # /Epic Movie (2007) # /Ernest Goes to Camp (1987) # /Escape from Alcatraz (1979) # /Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) # /Escort West (1959) # /Esper Mami # /Eureeka's Castle # /EuroTrip (2004) # /Evan Almighty (2007) # /Even Stevens # /Evening (2007) # /Evergrace (2000 Game) # /Everybody Hates Chris # /Everybody Sing (1938) # /Everyone # /Everything Sucks! # /Evil Con Carne # /Evil Dead (2013) # /Exciting Billiard (1987 Game) # /Explorers (1985) # /Extreme Close-Up (1973) # /Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (2011) # /Eyes Wide Shut (1999) # /FM (1978) # /Fables of the Green Forest # /Failure to Launch (2006) # /Fairy Tail # /Fallout (1997 Game) # /Family Dog # /Family Guy # /Family Matters # /Fanboy and Chum Chum # /Fantastep (1997 Game) # /Fantastic Four (2005) # /Far Away Home (1996) # /Far Cry (2004 Game) # /Farewell My Concubine (1993) # /Fargo (1996) # /Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982) # /Fat Albert (2004) # /Fat Pizza # /Fatal Attraction (1987) # /Fatal Beauty (1987) # /Father of the Bride (1950) # /Father's Little Dividend (1951) # /Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) # /Felix the Cat # /Ferdinand (2017) # /FernGully # /Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) # /Fiddler on the Roof (1971) # /Fight Among the Supers (1984) # /Fight Club (1999) # /Fighting Back (1982) # /Fillmore! # /Final Analysis (1992) # /Final Destination (2000) # /Final Fantasy # /Finding Kind (2011) # /Finding Life # /Finding Nemo # /Finian's Rainbow (1968) # /Fire in the Sky (1993) # /Fireman Sam # /Firestarter (1984) # /First Blood (1982) # /First Kid (1996) # /First Knight (1995) # /First Snow (2006) # /Five Nights at Freddy's # /Five Weeks in a Balloon (1962) # /Flaming Brothers (1987) # /Flash Forward # /Flashback (1990) # /Flesh and Bone (1993) # /Fletch (1985) # /Flicka (2006) # /Flight of the Navigator (1986) # /Flightplan (2005) # /Flint the Time Detective # /Flipper & Lopaka # /Floral Magician Mary Bell # /Flower Drum Song (1961) # /Flowers in the Attic (1987) # /Flubber (1997) # /Fluke (1995) # /Flush Numbat # /Flushed Away # /Flying Pat (1920) # /Foofur # /Footfalls (1921) # /Footloose (1984) # /For Keeps (1988) # /For Pete's Sake (1974) # /For Richer or Poorer (1997) # /Force: Five (1981) # /Forest Friends # /Forget Paris (1995) # /Forgetting Sarah Marshall (2008) # /Forsaking All Others (1934) # /Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends # /Foul Play (1978) # /Four Branches of the Mabinogi # /Fraggle Rock # /Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell (1974) # /Frankie & Johnny (1991) # /Franklin # /Freaky Friday (1976) # /Freddie as F.R.O.7. (1992) # /Freedom Planet 2 # /Freedom Planet # /Freejack (1992) # /Frenzy (1972) # /Fresh Off the Boat # /Friends # /Fright Night (1985) # /From Hell (2001) # /From Here to Eternity (1953) # /From Justin to Kelly (2003) # /From Up on Poppy Hill # /Front Row Joe (Cinemark Policy Trailers) # /Frosty the Snowman # /Frozen (2013) # /Fujiko Fujio # /Full House # /Fullmetal Alchemist # /Fun Size (2012) # /Funko Pop # /Funland (1987) # /Furrball # /Futurama # /G.O.D: Mezameyo to Yobu Koe ga Kikoe (1996 Game) # /Galaxy Quest (1999) # /Gallipoli (1981) # /Gamba no Bōken # /Game of Thrones # /Gandahar (1988) # /Gangster Squad (2013) # /Garfield # /Gasoline Gus (1921) # /Gattu Battu # /GeGeGe no Kitaro # /Generator Rex # /Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1928) # /George Lopez # /George Shrinks # /Get Over It (2001) # /Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) # /Get Shorty (1995) # /Get a Clue (2002) # /Get on Up (2014) # /GetBackers # /Getting Mary Married (1919) # /Ghost (1990) # /Ghost Story (1981) # /Ghost Sweeper Mikami # /Ghost World (2001) # /Ghostbusters # /Ghosts if Girlfriends Past (2009) # /Gideon (1998) # /Gift (2000 Game) # /Gigi (1958) # /Gilligan's Island # /Gilmore Girls # /Gimmick! (1992 Game) # /Ginger Snaps (2000) # /Gintama # /Girls' Last Trip # /Girlstuff Boystuff # /Glee # /Glory (1989) # /Gnomeo and Juliet # /Go (1999) # /Go Baby! # /GoGoRiki # /Goal! The Dream Begins (2005) # /Goin' South (1978) # /Going Ape! (1981) # /Going Wild, Going Green # /Going in Style (1979) # /Going in Style (2017) # /Gokinjo Bōkentai (1996 Game) # /Gold Diggers of 1933 (1933) # /Goldfish Warning! # /Golgo 13 # /Gone with the Wind (1939) # /Good Burger # /Goodbye Charlie (1964) # /Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) # /Goodness Gracious Me # /Goosebumps # /Gorilla at Large (1954) # /Gossip Girl # /Gothic (1986) # /Grace of My Heart (1996) # /Grand Hotel (1932) # /Grand Theft Auto (1977) # /Grandma's Boy (1922) # /Graveyard Shift (1990) # /Gravity Falls # /Grease (1978) # /Great Expectations (1998) # /Great Guns (1941) # /Gree City: Gree Guy Slang # /Greed (1924) # /Green Mansions (1959) # /Greenwich Village (1944) # /Greg and Steve # /Gregory Horror Show # /Gremlins # /Grey's Anatomy # /Greyfriars Bobby (1961) # /Gridlock'd (1997) # /Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics # /Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) # /Groundhog Day (1993) # /Growing Up Creepie # /Grown Ups (2010) # /Grown-ish # /Grumpy Old Men (1993) # /Guitar Hero # /Gullah Gullah Island # /Gulliver's Travels (2010) # /Gumby # /Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957) # /Gung Ho (1986) # /Gunnarolla # /Gussun Oyoyo (1993 Game) # /Gymkata (1985) # /Hairspray (1988) # /Hale and Pace # /Half-Life (1998 Game) # /Halloween (1978) # /Halo # /Hamburger Hill (1987) # /Hamilton # /Hamtaro # /Hanazuki: Full of Treasures # /Hancock (2008) # /Handy Manny # /Hanna (2011) # /Hannah and Her Sisters (1986) # /Hannie Caulder (1971) # /Hanover Street (1979) # /Happy Days # /Happy Ever After (1999 TVB series) # /Happy Gilmore (1996) # /Happy Go Lucky (1943) # /Happy Monster Band # /Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch # /Happy New Year (1987) # /Happy Tree Friends # /Hard Rock Roxtars # /Hardball (2001) # /Harimogu Harley # /Harlem Nights (1989) # /Harold Teen (1928) # /Harriet the Spy (1996) # /Harry & Bunnie # /Harry Potter # /Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs # /Harry and Tonto (1974) # /Harry and Walter Go to New York (1976) # /Harry and the Hendersons (1987) # /Harvey Beaks # /Harvey Girls Forever! # /Hatari! (1962) # /Hav Plenty (1998) # /Hawaii (1966) # /Hawaii Five-O # /Head Over Heels (1922) # /Health (1980) # /Heart Conditions (1990) # /Heart and Souls (1993) # /Heartbeeps (1981) # /Heartbreak Hotel (1988) # /Heartburn (1986) # /Heathcliff # /Heathers (1988) # /Heavenly Creatures (1994) # /Heavy Traffic (1973) # /Heidi (1937) # /Heist (2001) # /Hell Harbor (1930) # /Hell's Kitchen # /Hellboy (2004) # /Helliconia # /Hello Again (1987) # /Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater # /Hello Neighbor (2017 Game) # /Hello, Dolly! (1969) # /Hellsing # /Henry Babysits # /Henry Hugglemonster # /Her Gilded Cage (1922) # /Her Wild Oat (1927) # /Hercules # /Herdy Gerdy (2002 Game) # /Hero (1992) # /Heroes (1977) # /Hetalia: Axis Powers # /Hey Arnold # /Heybot! # /Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi # /Hidden Agenda (2017 Game) # /Hiding Out (1987) # /Higglytown Heroes # /High Plains Drifter (1973) # /High School DxD # /High Spirits (1988) # /High Tension (2003) # /Highlander (1986) # /Highway 301 (1950) # /Hillsong: Let Hope Rise # /Hit Back (1999 Game) # /Hit Man (1972) # /Hocus Pocus (1993) # /Hoero! Bun Bun # /Hoffa (1992) # /Hollow Man (2000) # /Hollywood Dog (1990) # /Holy Matrimony (1994) # /Home (2015) # /Home Alone # /Home for the Holidays (1995) # /Home on the Range (1946) # /Honey Honey no Suteki na Bouken # /Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) # /Hoops and Yoyo # /Hoot (2006) # /Hop (2011) # /Hope and Glory (1987) # /Horizon Zero Dawn # /Horrible Bosses (2011) # /Horton Hears a Who # /Hoshi wo Sagashite... (1988 Game) # /Hot Shots! (1991) # /Hot Wheels # /Hotel Transylvania # /Hotel for Dogs (2009) # /House of 1000 Corpses (2003) # /House of Bamboo (1955) # /House of Dark Shadows (1970) # /House of Flying Daggers (2004) # /House of Strangers (1949) # /House of Xericus # /House of the Long Shadows (1983) # /House on Telegraph Hill (1951) # /Housebound (2014) # /How Green Was My Valley (1941) # /How I Met Your Mother # /How I Spent My Summer Vacation # /How the Grinch Stole Christmas # /How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) # /How to Marry a Millionaire (1953) # /How to Steal a Million # /How to Train Your Dragon (2010) # /Howard the Duck (1986) # /Howards End (1992) # /Huck and Tom (1918) # /Huckleberry Finn (1920) # /Hud (1963) # /Hulk (2003) # /Hunter x Hunter # /Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte (1964) # /Hustle & Flow (2005) # /Hustle Punch # /Hysteria (1965) # /I Am Weasel # /I Am a Groupie (1970) # /I Spy # /I Wake Up Screaming (1941) # /I Wanna Hold Your Hand (1978) # /I Want Candy (by Bow Wow Wow) # /I Want to Live! (1958) # /I Will, I Will... for Now (1976) # /I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) # /I'll Show You the Town (1925) # /I've Been Waiting for You (1998) # /I, Robot (2004) # /iCarly # /Ice Age # /Ice Castles (1978) # /Ice Princess # /Iceland (1942) # /Idle Hands (1999) # /If Looks Could Kill (1991) # /Igano Kabamaru # /Igor # /Imagination Movers # /Improper Channels (1981) # /In & Out (1997) # /In Enemy Country (1968) # /In Love and War (1958) # /In Old Chicago (1937) # /In Search of Gregory (1969) # /In The Heart Of The Sea # /In Time (2011) # /In a Heartbeat # /In a Lonely Place (1950) # /In the Land of Women (2007) # /Inanimate Insanity # /Independence Day (1983) # /Indiana Jones # /Indiscreet (1958) # /Infinite Ryvius # /Infinity Train # /Initial D # /Inkheart (2008) # /Innerspace (1987) # /Innocent Blood (1992) # /Inside Out (2015) # /Insidious: The Last Key (2018) # /Inspector Clouseau (1968) # /Inspector Gadget # /Into the Night (1985) # /Into the Woods (film) # /Inuyasha # /Invasion of the Bee Girls (1973)] # /Invincible Robo Trider G7 # /Invisible Sister (2015) # /Iron Eagle (1986) # /Irreconcilable Differences (1984) # /Ishtar (1987) # /Isle of Dogs (2018) # /It (1927) # /It Chapter Two (2019) # /It Could Happen to You (1994) # /It Happened One Night (1934) # /It's Complicated (2009) # /It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) # /It's a Dog's Life (1955) # /It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) # /It's a Wonderful Life (1946) # /Ivy the Kiwi? # /Jack Reacher (2012) # /Jack and the Pack # /Jackie Chan Adventures # /Jake and the Never Land Pirates # /James and the Giant Peach # /James the Cat # /Jankenman # /Jariel Powell-Outlaw # /Jason Bourne (2016) # /Jay Jay the Jet Plane # /Jennifer 8 (1992) # /Jennifer's Body (2009) # /Jersey Girl (2004) # /Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) # /JewelPet # /Jezebel (1938) # /Jimmy Neutron # /Jingaroo # /Jitterbugs (1943) # /JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # /Joe Dirt (2001) # /Joe's Apartment (1996) # /John Tucker Must Die (2006) # /Johnny Bravo # /Johnny English (2003) # /Johnny Mnemonic (1995) # /Jojo's Circus # /Jolson Sings Again (1949) # /Jonah Hex (2010) # /Josephina the Whale # /Josh and S.A.M. (1993) # /Joshua Jones # /Josie and the Pussycats (2001) # /Josie and the Pussycats # /Journey to the Center of the Earth # /Judge Judy # /Jumanji # /Jump Start # /Jumper (2008) # /Jumpin' Jack Flash (1986) # /Jungle Jim (1948) # /Jungle Junction # /Jungle Kurobe # /Junie B. Jones # /Jurassic Park # /Jury Duty (1995) # /Just Around the Corner (1938) # /Just Go with It (2011) # /Just Married (2003) # /Just My Luck (1957) # /Just Off Broadway (1942) # /Just Roll with It # /Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger # /Juwanna Mann (2002) # /K-On! # /K.C. Undercover # /Kablam! # /Kaibutsu-kun # /Kaiketsu Zorori # /Kamen Rider # /Kangaroo Jack (2003) # /Kannazuki no Miko # /Kaze no Yojimbo # /Keeping Up with the Steins (2006) # /Kemono Friends # /Kenan and Kel # /Kenny the Shark # /Kid Blue (1973) # /Kid vs. Kat # /Kidco (1984) # /Kidnapped (1938) # /Kids World (2001) # /Kill Bill # /Kill la Kill # /Killer Klowns from Outer Space # /Kimba the White Lion # /Kindergarten Cop (1990) # /Kindled Courage (1923) # /King Ralph (1991) # /King Rat (1965) # /King of Kings (1961) # /King of the Hill # /King of the Mountain (1981) # /Kingdom Come: Deliverance (2018 Game) # /Kingdom of Heaven (2005) # /Kingmsan: The Secret Service # /Kinnikuman # /Kipper the Dog # /Kirby # /Kishin Douji Zenki # /Kiss Me Deadly (1955) # /Kiss of Death (1947) # /Kissyfur # /Kiteretsu Daihyakka # /Kitten with a Whip (1964) # /Klonoa # /Knight Rider # /Knocked Up (2007) # /Kochikame # /Konga (1961) # /Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) # /Kratts' Creatures # /Kull the Conqueror (1997) # /Kung Fu Panda # /Kung Fury (2015) # /Kyoro-chan # /L.A. Confidential (1997) # /Labyrinth (1986) # /Lady and the Tramp # /Lady in White (1988) # /Lake Placid (1999) # /Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) # /Larry Crowne (2011) # /Las Vegas Lady (1975) # /Last Action Hero (1993) # /Last Day of June (2017 Game) # /Last One Standing (by Triple Image) # /Late for Dinner (1991) # /Laurel and Hardy # /Laverne & Shirley # /Laws of Attraction (2004) # /LazyTown # /Leather Jackets (1992) # /Leatherheads (2008) # /Leaving Las Vegas (1995) # /Legally Blonde (2001) # /Legend of the Galactic Heroes # /Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return # /Lego Island # /Lego Ninjago # /Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) # /Lensman (1984) # /Leonard Part 6 (1987) # /Leprechaun (1993) # /Les Misérables # /Les Shadoks # /Let Me In (2010) # /Let the Right One In (2008) # /Let's Dance (1950) # /Letters to Juliet (2010) # /Life Begins at 40 (1935) # /Life at the Claymores (2011) # /Life is Strange # /Life with Derek # /Life with Mikey (1993) # /Lifeboat (1944) # /Lifeforce (1985) # /Like Father Like Son (1987) # /Lili (1953) # /Lilo and Stitch # /Lip Smackers # /Lip Sync Battle Shorties # /Lip Sync Battle # /Little Bear # /Little Big League (1994) # /Little Big Man (1970) # /Little Bill # /Little Black Book (2004) # /Little Boy Lost (1953) # /Little Britain # /Little Charmers # /Little City (1997) # /Little Clowns of Happytown # /Little Critter # /Little Einsteins # /Little Golden Book Land # /Little Jerry and the Monotones # /Little Lord Fauntleroy (1921) # /Little Man (2006) # /Little Manhattan (2005) # /Little Miss Broadway (1938) # /Little Miss Marker (1934) # /Little Monsters (1989) # /Little Murders (1971) # /Little Nicky (2000) # /Little Nikita (1988) # /Little People # /Little Polar Bear # /Little Pollon # /Little Rosey # /Little Shop of Horrors # /Little Witch Academia # /Little Women (1918) # /Littlest Pet Shop # /Liv and Maddie # /Living Dead Dolls # /Lizzie McGuire # /Lloyd in Space # /LocoRoco # /Logan (2017) # /Lolly-Madonna XXX (1973) # /London After Midnight (1927) # /Lone Survivor # /Look Who's Talking # /Loonatics Unleashed # /Looney Tunes # /Lords of Dogtown (2005) # /Lorenzo's Oil (1992) # /Loser (2000) # /Lost 'n Founds # /Lost in Translation (2003) # /Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol # /Love Hina # /Love Live! # /Love Me or Leave Me (1955) # /Love Potion No. 9 (1992) # /Love and Honor (2013) # /Love and the Midnight Auto Supply (1977) # /Love is a Many-Splendored Thing (1955) # /Lovin' Molly (1974) # /Loving Couples (1980) # /Loving You (1957) # /Lucas (1986) # /Lucky 13 (2005) # /Lucky Night (1939) # /Lucky Number Slevin (2006) # /M*A*S*H # /M. Butterfly (1993) # /MAD # /MacGruber (2010) # /MacGyver # /Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) # /Madame Curie (1943) # /Made for Each Other (1971) # /Madeline # /Madhouse (1990) # /Magic (1978) # /Magic in the Water (1995) # /Magical Circle Guru Guru # /Magical Emi, the Magic Star # /Magical Princess Minky Momo # /Magical Taluluto # /Magnum, P.I. # /Mahogany (1975) # /Maicching Machiko-sensei # /Main Street (1923) # /Major Dundee (1965) # /Maka Maka (1992 Game) # /Make It Pop # /Maken X # /Maken-ki! # /Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) # /Malice Mizer # /Mallrats (1995) # /Malo Korrigan # /Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies # /Mamma Mia! (2008) # /Man in the Dark (1953) # /Man of the Forest (1933) # /Man-Trap (1961) # /Mandingo (1975) # /Manhattan (1924) # /Mansion of the Doomed (1976) # /Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart # /Maple Town # /Mappy # /Marie Antoinette (2006) # /Mario # /Marked for Death (1990) # /Marmalade Boy # /Maroc 7 (1967) # /Mars Attacks! (1996) # /Martha Speaks # /Marude Dameo # /Mary Poppins # /Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994) # /Mask (1985) # /Masquerade (1988) # /Matilda # /Maurice (1987) # /Max (2015) # /Max Dugan Returns (1983) # /Max and Ruby # /Maximum Overdrive (1986) # /Maya & Miguel # /Maya the Bee # /Mazinger Z # /McFarland, USA (2015) # /Mean Girls (2004) # /Meeow! # /Meet Dave (2008) # /Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) # /Meet Wally Sparks (1997) # /Meet the Feebles (1989) # /Mega Man # /Megas XLR # /Melody (1971) # /Melvin and Howard (1980) # /Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) # /Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) # /Men in Black (1997) # /Mermaids (1990) # /Metal Gear Solid # /Metal Heroes # /Metro (1997) # /Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer # /Mew Mew Power # /Miami Vice # /Michael (1996) # /Mickey Mouse # /Micki & Maude (1984) # /Midnight Horror School # /Midori no Makibaō # /Miffy # /Mighty Cat Masked Niyander # /Mighty Magiswords # /Mike, Lu & Og # /Milk Money (1994) # /Millions (2004) # /Milo Murphy's Law # /Mind Games (1989) # /Mindshow (2017 Game) # /Minority Report (2002) # /Miracle Girls # /Miracle on 34th Street (1947) # /Mirumo de Pon! # /Miss Brewster's Millions (1926) # /Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid # /Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) # /Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends # /Mississippi Masala (1991) # /Mister Rogers' Neighborhood # /Mistress (1992) # /Misty (1961) # /Misty Island Rescue # /Misunderstood (1984) # /Mixed Company (1974) # /Mixed Nuts (1994) # /Mixed-ish # /Mixels # /Moana (2016) # /Mob Psycho 100 # /Mobile Suit Gundam Wing # /Mobsters (1991) # /Mock & Sweet # /Modern Family # /Modern Romance (1981) # /Mojacko # /Mole Mania (1996 Game) # /Moll Flanders (1996) # /Mommie Dearest (1981) # /Monarch: The Big Bear of Tallac # /Monchhichis # /Money Train (1995) # /Monkey Shines (1988) # /Monkey Trouble (1994) # /Monkeybone # /Monster High # /Monster House # /Monster Hunter # /Monster Rancher # /Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) # /Monsters, Inc. # /Monsuno # /Monty Python # /Monzetsu Fighter (1995 Game) # /Moomin # /Moonstruck (1987) # /Mork & Mindy # /Mortal Kombat # /Motu Patlu # /Moulin Rouge! (2001) # /Movers & Shakers (1985) # /Movie Crazy (1932) # /Moving Violation (1976) # /Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1941) # /Mr. Bean # /Mr. Bill # /Mr. Billings Spends His Dime (1923) # /Mr. Bones (1996 Game) # /Mr. Iglesias # /Mr. Meaty # /Mr. Men # /Mr. Mom (1983) # /Mr. Nutz # /Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) # /Mr. Saturday Night (1992) # /Mr. Wrong (1996) # /Mrs. Soffel (1984) # /Muffin the Mule # /Muka Muka Paradise # /Mulan # /Mulholland Falls (1996) # /Mumfie # /Mummies Alive # /Muppets # /Murder by Death (1976) # /Murder on the Orient Express (2017) # /Murder, She Wrote # /My Best Friend Is a Vampire (1987) # /My Better Half (2010 TVB series) # /My Bodyguard (1980) # /My Boyfriend's Back (1993) # /My Dad the Rock Star # /My Darling Clementine (1946) # /My Dinner with Andre (1981) # /My Dog, Buddy (1960) # /My Fair Lady (1964) # /My Father's Son (1988 TVB series) # /My Friend Rabbit # /My Gal Sal (1942) # /My Girl (1991) # /My Gym Partner's a Monkey # /My Hero Academia # /My Little Eye (2002) # /My Little Pony # /My So-Called Life # /My Soul to Take (2010) # /My Stepmother is an Alien (1988) # /My Three Sons # /Mysterious Joker # /Mystery Date (1991) # /Mystic Pizza (1988) # /Mysticons # /Mōretsu Atarō # /Nacho Libre (2006) # /Namco # /Nanalan' # /Nancy Drew # /Nanny McPhee # /Narbonic # /Naruto # /National Lampoon # /National Treasure (2004) # /Native Son (1986) # /Nature Cat # /Naughty But Nice (1927) # /Naughty Naughty Pets # /Near Dark (1987) # /Need for Speed # /Negima! Magister Negi Magi # /Neighbors (1981) # /Neil Young: Heart of Gold (2006) # /Nekojara Monogatari (1990 Game) # /Neo Yokio # /Neon Genesis Evangelion # /Neopets # /Nerve (2016) # /Network (1976) # /Never Been Kissed (1999) # /New Jersey Drive (1995) # /New Monkees # /New Year's Eve (2011) # /Next Stop, Greenwich Village (1976) # /Ni Hao, Kai-Lan # /Niagara (1953) # /Nice Dreams (1981) # /Nice People (1922) # /Nicodemus (2012) # /Night Shift (1982) # /Night at the Museum # /Night in the Woods (2017 Game) # /Night of the Living Dead (1968) # /Night on the Galactic Railroad (1985) # /Nightmares (1983) # /Nights in Rodanthe (2008) # /Nine Dog Christmas # /Nine Lives Are Not Enough (1941) # /Nine Months (1995) # /Ninja Hattori-kun # /Ninotchka (1939) # /Ninpen Manmaru # /Nintama Rantaro # /No Country for Old Men (2007) # /No Doubt # /No Good Nick # /No Mercy (1986) # /No Reservations (2007) # /No Way Out (1950) # /Noddy's Toyland Adventures # /Nontan # /Noobow # /Noonbory and the Super 7 # /Noozles # /Norakuro-kun # /Norakuro # /Norm of the North (2016) # /North (1994) # /North Dallas Forty (1979) # /North by Northwest (1959) # /Nostalgia Critic # /Not Another Teen Movie (2001) # /Notting Hill (1999) # /Now We're in the Air (1927) # /Now and Forever (1934) # /Numb Chucks # /Numberjacks # /Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986) # /Nuts (1987) # /OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! # /Oakie Doke # /Obake no Q-tarō # /Obocchama-kun # /Ocean's 11 (1960) # /Oh, Kay! (1928) # /Oh, Mr. Porter! (1937) # /Ohayō! Spank # /Ojamajo Doremi # /Ojarumaru # /Ōkami (2006 Game) # /Okja (2017) # /Oklahoma! (1955) # /Okojo-san # /Old Dogs (2009) # /Old Gringo (1989) # /Old Man Marley # /Old Master Q # /Ole Rex (1961) # /Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) # /Oliver and Company # /Oliver! (1968) # /On Borrowed Time (1939) # /On Golden Pond (1981) # /On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) # /On the Beat (1962) # /On the Waterfront (1954) # /Once Bitten (1985) # /Once Upon a Crime (1992) # /Once Upon a Forest # /Once Upon a Time # /One Day (2011) # /One Glorious Day (1922) # /One Night of Love (1934) # /One Piece # /One Punch Man # /One Tree Hill # /OneShot (2016 Game) # /Only Yesterday # /Only You (1992) # /Ooops! Noah is Gone... (2015) # /Open Season # /Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) # /Opportunity Knocks (1990) # /Orca (1977) # /Orchestra Wives (1942) # /Ordinary People (1980) # /Orphan (2009) # /Oscar (1991) # /Osomatsu-kun # /Oswald the Lucky Rabbit # /Oswald # /Our Dancing Daughters (1928) # /Our Little Girl (1935) # /Our Winning Season (1978) # /Out of Time (2003) # /Out of the Box # /Outmatched # /Outtrigger (1999 Game) # /Over the Hedge # /Overachievers (2014 TVB series) # /Overwatch (2016 Game) # /Ovide and the Gang # /Owner Pet # /Oxford Blues (1984) # /Oz: The Great and Powerful # /P.T. Flea's Circus # /PAW Patrol # /PB&J Otter # /PJ Masks # /Pac-Man # /Paddington Bear # /Pajanimals # /Pal Joey (1957) # /Pan (2015) # /Pandalian # /Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt # /Paparazzi (2004) # /Paper Moon (1973) # /Pappyland # /Paradise Alley (1978) # /Parappa the Rapper # /Parasol Henbee # /Parental Guidance (2012) # /Paris, Texas (1984) # /Pathfinder (2007) # /Patlabor # /Patriotism (1966) # /Payback (1999) # /Peanuts # /Pecola # /Pee-Wee's Playhouse # /Peep and the Big Wide World # /Peeper (1975) # /Peg + Cat # /Pennies from Heaven (1981) # /Penumpas Ajaran Sesat (1991) # /Peppa Pig # /Pepper Ann # /Percy Jackson # /Perfect (1985) # /Perfectly Normal (1990) # /Perman # /Personal Best (1982) # /Peter Pan # /Peter Rabbit # /Phil of the Future # /Philadelphia Experiment # /Phineas and Ferb # /Piccolino no Bōken # /Picnic at Hanging Rock (1975) # /Pied Piper Malone (1924) # /Pillow People # /Pillow Talk (1959) # /Pin Up Girl (1944) # /Ping-Pong Club # /Pingu # /Pinky Malinky # /Pinocchio # /Pipkins # /Pitch Perfect (2012) # /Planes # /Planet Dob (1999 Game) # /Planet of the Apes # /Players (1979) # /Playhouse 90 # /Plaza Suite (1971) # /Plenty (1985) # /Pocahontas # /Pocoyo # /Pokemon Unova Gym Leaders # /Pokonyan! # /Poltergeist (1982) # /Pony Express (1953) # /Poochie # /Pop Team Epic # /Popee the Performer # /Popples # /Poptropica # /Porco Rosso # /Pororo the Little Penguin # /Posse (1975) # /Postman Pat # /Pound Puppies # /Power Rangers # /Presenting Lily Mars (1943) # /Pretty Baby (1978) # /Pretty Little Liars # /Pretty in Pink (1986) # /Prison on Fire (1987) # /Private Resort (1985) # /Privileged # /Pro Golfer Saru # /Problem Child # /Problem Solverz # /Project A # /Prom Night # /Prophecy (1979) # /Psychonauts # /Pucca # /Puella Magi Madoka Magica # /Punch-Drunk Love (2002) # /Punky Brewster # /Pushing Tin (1999) # /Puss in Boots (1988) # /Putting It Over (1919) # /Pysch # /Q*Bert # /Quest for Camelot # /Quicksilver (1986) # /Quills (2000) # /RV (2006) # /RWBY # /Race with the Devil (1975) # /Rad (1986) # /Radio Flyer (1992) # /Rage and Passion (1992 TVB series) # /Ragtime (1981) # /Rain Man (1988) # /Rainbow (1996) # /Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) # /Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty # /Raising Arizona (1987) # /Rakuga Kids (1998 Game) # /Rambo (2008) # /Rampage (1986 Game) # /Ranger's Apprentice # /Rango # /Ranma 1/2 # /Rascal (1969) # /Rascals (1938) # /Rat Race (2001) # /Ratatouille # /Rayman # /Raze's Hell (2005 Game) # /Ready Jet Go! # /Ready Player One (2018) # /Real Genius (1985) # /Reality Bites (1994) # /Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm (1938) # /Rebound (2005) # /Recess # /Record City (1978) # /Red (2010) # /Red Sparrow (2018) # /Red vs. Blue # /Reds (1981) # /Redwall # /Regular Show # /Reign # /Ren and Stimpy # /Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008) # /Rescue Heroes # /Resident Evil # /Return of the Secaucus 7 (1979) # /Revolution Road (2008) # /Rhinestone (1984) # /Rich Kids (1979) # /Rich and Famous (1981) # /Richie Rich # /Rick and Morty # /Rikky and Pete (1988) # /Ringing Bell # /Rio (2011) # /Rip Girls (2000) # /Rise of the Guardians (2012) # /Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) # /Risky Business (1983) # /Road House (1989) # /Roary the Racing Car # /Rob the Robot # /Robby the Rascal # /Roberto Devereux # /Robin Hood # /Robin and Marian (1976) # /Robo-Dog (2015) # /RoboCop (1987) # /Robot Chicken # /Robotan # /Robots # /Rock & Rule (1983) # /Rock of Ages (2012) # /Rock-A-Bye Baby (1958) # /Rock-A-Doodle # /Rocket Knight Adventures # /Rocket Power # /Rocko's Modern Life # /Rocky and Bullwinkle # /Rolie Polie Olie # /Rollercoaster (1977) # /Romancing the Stone (1984) # /Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) # /Rosalie (1937) # /Roseanne # /Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales # /Roxanne (1987) # /Rozen Maiden # /Ruby Gloom # /Rude Dog and the Dweebs # /Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer # /Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave # /Rugrats # /Runaway Bride (1999) # /Rush Hour (1998) # /Rustlers' Rhapsody (1985) # /SWAT Kats # /Sabrina (1995) # /Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat # /Sailor Moon # /Saint Seiya # /Sakura Wars # /Salem's Lot (1979) # /Salomy Jane (1914) # /Salty O'Rourke (1945) # /Samurai Champloo # /Samurai Jack # /Samurai Pizza Cats # /Sanjay and Craig # /Sanrio # /Santa Claus: The Movie (1985) # /Sarah & Duck # /Sarutobi Ecchan # /Satisfaction (1988) # /Saturday Night (1922) # /Sausage Party (2016) # /Save the Last Dance (2001) # /Save the Tiger (1973) # /Saved by the Bell # /Saw (2004) # /Sazae-san # /Scaler (2004 Game) # /Scaramouche (1952) # /Scared Stiff (1953) # /Scarface (1932) # /Scenes from a Mall (1991) # /School Days # /School Rumble # /School Time Adventure Time # /School for Vampires # /School of Rock (2003) # /Schooled # /Schoolhouse Rock # /Sooby-Doo # /Scratches (2006 Game) # /Scream Queens # /Scrooged (1988) # /Seabert # /Secret File: Hollywood (1962) # /Secret Squirrel # /See No Evil (2006) # /Seikima II Akuma no Gyakushū! (1986 Game) # /Seinfeld # /Separate Lies (2005) # /Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign # /Sergeant Rutledge (1960) # /Sergeant Stripes # /Serpico (1973) # /Serving Sara (2002) # /Sesame Street # /Set It Off (1996) # /Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) # /Sgt. Frog # /Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) # /Shadow Brain (1991 Game) # /Shaft (1971) # /Shake It Up! # /Shaman King # /Shampoo (1975) # /Shanghai Noon (2000) # /Shaq Fu (1994 Game) # /Shark Tale # /She Had to Say Yes (1933) # /She's All That (1999) # /Sheep in the Big City # /Shenmue # /Sheriff Callie's Wild West # /Sherlock Hound # /Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō # /Shirley Kaye (1917) # /Shirt Tales # /Shopgirl (2005) # /Short Circuit (1986) # /Show Boat (1951) # /Show Girl (1928) # /ShowBiz Pizza Place # /Shrek # /Shōnen Ashibe # /Sick Abed (1920) # /Sid the Science Kid # /Silent Running (1972) # /Silverado (1985) # /Simply Ordinary (1998 TVB series) # /Sing (2016) # /Singin' in the Rain (1952) # /Sister, Sister # /Sitting Ducks # /Sitting Pretty (1948) # /Six Pack (1982) # /Skies of Arcadia (2000 Game) # /Skylanders #Madagascar/Skunk Fu # /Skyline (2010) # /Slam Dunk # /Slayers # /Sleepaway Camp (1983) # /Sleeper (1973) # /Sleeping Beauty # /Sleepless in Seattle (1993) # /Sleuth (1972) # /Slim Pig # /Smallfoot (2018) # /Smoke Signals (1998) # /Snake Eyes (1998) # /Snorks # /Snow Flower and the Secret Fan (2011) # /Snow White # /So Weird # /Soapdish (1991) # /Sofia the First # /Solar System # /Some Kind of Hero (1982) # /Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) # /Sometimes a Great Notion (1970) # /Son of Flubber (1963) # /Son of the Mask (2005) # /Song of the South # /Song of the West (1930) # /Sonic # /Sonnenallee (1999) # /Sonny with a Chance # /Sooty # /Sorry, Wrong Number (1948) # /Soul Eater Not! # /Soul Plane (2004) # /South Pacific (1958) # /South Park # /Space Dandy # /Space Ghost Coast to Coast # /Spaceballs (1987) # /Speed Racer # /Spice and Wolf # /Spider-Man (2002) # /Spitting Image # /Splash (1984) # /SpongeBob SquarePants # /Spooky House (2002) # /Spring Break (1983) # /Sprung (1997) # /Spy Fox # /Spy Kids (2001) # /Spyro the Dragon # /Square Enix # /Squirrel Boy # /Sr Pelo # /Staircase (1969) # /Stanley # /Star Trek # /Star Wars # /Star of Midnight (1935) # /Star vs. the Forces of Evil # /Starman (1984) # /Starsky & Hutch (2004) # /Starting Over (1979) # /State Fair (1945) # /State Man # /Stay Tuned (1992) # /Staying Alive (1983) # /Step Up All In (2014) # /Stepmom (1998) # /Steven Universe # /Stewardess School (1986) # /Stick It (2006) # /Stickin' Around # /Stinky Silly Scents # /Stoked # /Storks (2016) # /Stormy Weather (1943) # /Story of Women (1988) # /Stowaway (1936) # /Straight Is the Way (1921) # /Strait-Jacket (1964) # /Stranded (1987) # /Strange Days (1995) # /Stranger Things # /Strawberry Shortcake # /Street Fighter # /Streets of Gold (1986) # /Stuart Little # /Stuart Saves His Family (1995) # /Stuck in the Middle # /Student Bodies (1981) # /Sudden Strike # /Suddenly, Last Summer (1959) # /Suite Pretty Cure # /Summer Rental (1985) # /Summer School (1987) # /Summer Stock (1950) # /Sunset (1988) # /Sunset Park (1996) # /Super Doll Licca-chan # /Super Fly (1972) # /Super Milk Chan # /Super Monsters # /Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! # /Super Sentai # /SSuper Why # /SuperTed # /Supercross (2005) # /Superdad (1973) # /Superhero Movie (2008) # /Supernatural # /Supernoobs # /Superstar (1999) # /Surf's Up # /Susan's Gentleman (1917) # /Susannah of the Mounties (1939) # /Sweeney Todd # /Sweet Hearts Dance (1988) # /Sweet Home Alabama (2002) # /Sweetums # /Switch (1991) # /Switching Channels (1988) # /Sydney to the Max # /Sylvanian Families # /T.O.T.S. # /T.U.F.F. Puppy # /THX 1138 (1971) # /TUGS # /Taiko no Tatsujin # /Taina # /Taito # /Take the Lead (2006) # /Taken (2008) # /Takeshi no Chōsenjō (1986 Game) # /Takeshi's Castle # /TaleSpin # /Tales That Witness Madness (1973) # /Tales from Earthsea # /Tales of Symphonia (2003 Game) # /Talk Radio (1988) # /Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) # /Tama and Friends # /Tamagotchi # /Tamara (2005) # /Taro the Space Alien # /Tarzan # /Tattletail # /Tayo # /Team America: World Police (2004) # /Team Fortress 2 # /Team Umizoomi # /Ted (2012) # /Teen Titans # /Teen Witch (1989) # /Teen Wolf (1985) # /Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # /Teeth (2007) # /Tekken # /Teletubbies # /Tengai Makyou Zero (1995 Game) # /Tensai Bakabon # /That Forsyte Woman (1949) # /That's So Raven # /The 51st State (2001) # /The Abdication (1974) # /The Abominable Dr. Phibes (1971) # /The Accidental Husband (2008) # /The Addams Family # /The Adventurers (1970) # /The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988) # /The Adventures of Mark Twain (1985) # /The Adventures of Milo and Otis # /The Adventures of Pete & Pete # /The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) # /The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005) # /The Adventures of T-Rex # /The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin # /The Adventures of Tintin (2011) # /The Adventures of the Gummi Bears # /The Adventures of the Little Prince # /The Amanda Show # /The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) # /The Amazing World of Gumball # /The American Dreamer (1971) # /The American Venus (1926) # /The Amityville Horror (1979) # /The Anderson Tapes (1971) # /The Angry Beavers # /The Aristocats # /The Assassination Bureau (1969) # /The Avengers (1998) # /The Babe Ruth Story (1948) # /The Bachelor Daddy (1922) # /The Back-Up Plan (2010) # /The Backyardigans # /The Bad News Bears # /The Barkleys of Broadway (1949) # /The Bear # /The Bed Sitting Room (1969) # /The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) # /The Berenstain Bears # /The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1982) # /The Best Man (1964) # /The Beverly Hillbillies # /The Big Bang Theory # /The Big Bus (1976) # /The Big Chill (1983) # /The Big Comfy Couch # /The Big Noise (1944) # /The Big O # /The Big Town (1987) # /The Bitter Tea of General Yen (1933) # /The Black Camel (1931) # /The Black Cauldron # /The Blair Witch Project (1999) # /The Blue Bird (1940) # /The Blue Lagoon (1980) # /The Blue Max (1966) # /The Blues Brothers (1980) # /The Bluffers # /The Boat That Rocked (2009) # /The Boondocks # /The Borgias # /The Bounce Back (2016) # /The Bourne # /The Boxtrolls (2014) # /The Brady Bunch # /The Brasher Doubloon (1947) # /The Bravados (1958) # /The Brave Little Toaster # /The Breakfast Club (1985) # /The Broken Land (1962) # /The Brothers Garcia # /The Buddy System (1984) # /The Bullfighters (1945) # /The Busy World of Richard Scarry # /The Butcher's Wife (1991) # /The Buzz on Maggie # /The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (1920) # /The Cable Guy (1996) # /The Caine Mutiny (1954) # /The Caligula Effect (2016 Game) # /The Campaign (2012) # /The Candidate (1972) # /The Cannonball Run (1981) # /The Car (1977) # /The Cardinal (1963) # /The Care Bears # /The Carpetbaggers (1964) # /The Carrie Diaries # /The Cat Returns # /The Cat's Meow (2001) # /The Charm School (1921) # /The Chase (1966) # /The Cheap Detective (1978) # /The Cheetah Girls (2003) # /The Chica Show # /The Children's Hour (1961) # /The China Syndrome (1979) # /The Chinese Parrot (1927) # /The Chocolate Soldier (1941) # /The City of Lost Children (1995) # /The Cleveland Show # /The Clique (2008) # /The Clock (1945) # /The Cockeyed Cowboys of Calico County (1970) # /The Cohens and the Kellys # /The Collector (1965) # /The Colony (1995) # /The Competition (1980) # /The Conners # /The Cosby Show # /The Country Bears # /The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1963) # /The Craft (1996) # /The Crimebusters (1961) # /The Curse of Molly McGee # /The Dark Crystal (1982) # /The Darwin Adventure (1972) # /The Day of the Locust (1975) # /The Day the Earth Stood Still # /The Deep (1977) # /The Departed (2006) # /The Desperados (1969) # /The Devil's Own (1997) # /The Doodlebops # /The Doom Generation (1995) # /The Doughgirls (1944) # /The Driver (1978) # /The Duchess and the Dirtwater Fox (1976) # /The Dust Factory (2004) # /The Eagle Has Landed (1976) # /The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011 Game) # /The Electric Company # /The Elephant Man (1980) # /The Emperor's New Groove # /The End (1978) # /The Evil Dead (1981) # /The Executioner (1970) # /The Facts of Life # /The Fairly OddParents # /The Famous Jett Jackson # /The Fifth Element (1997) # /The Final Countdown (1980) # /The First Wives Club (1996) # /The Five Heartbeats (1991) # /The Five-Year Engagement (2012) # /The Flintstones # /The Fog # /The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse # /The Fourth Protocol (1987) # /The Fresh Beat Band # /The Friends of Eddie Coyle (1973) # /The Frighteners (1996) # /The Fugitive Kind (1959) # /The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) # /The General's Daughter (1999) # /The Get Along Gang # /The Ghost Breaker # /The Ghost Patrol (1923) # /The Ghost and Mr. Chicken # /The Ghosts of Motley Hall # /The Goldbergs # /The Golden Girls # /The Good Lie (2014) # /The Good Son (1993) # /The Goonies (1985) # /The Great Debaters (2007) # /The Great Gatsby # /The Great Mouse Detective # /The Great Scout & Cathouse Thursday (1976) # /The Great Wall (2016) # /The Green Hornet (2011) # /The Green Mile (1999) # /The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy # /The Guns of Navarone (1961) # /The Hands of Orlac (1924) # /The Harrad Experiment (1973) # /The Haunted Mansion # /The Haunting (1963) # /The Hillbilly Bears # /The Hitcher (1986) # /The Hoax (1972) # /The Honeymooners # /The Hooley Dooleys # /The Horror Show (1989) # /The Hot Rock (1972) # /The Hotel New Hampshire (1984) # /The House Without a Key (1926 serial) # /The House on 92nd Street (1945) # /The Howards of Virginia (1940) # /The Hunchback of Notre Dame # /The Hunger (1983) # /The Ice Pirates (1984) # /The Iceman Cometh (1973) # /The Impossible Mrs. Bellew (1922) # /The In Crowd (1988) # /The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) # /The Incredible Hulk (2008) # /The Incredible Journey (1963) # /The Incredibles # /The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) # /The Inevitable Defeat of Mister & Pete # /The Infinite Quest # /The Interns (1962) # /The Invisible Fear (1921) # /The Irate Gamer # /The Iron Giant # /The Jackbox Party Pack (2014 Game) # /The Jade and the Pearl (2010) # /The Jersey # /The Jetsons # /The Jewel of the Nile (1985) # /The Jolson Story (1946) # /The Jumping Ground # /The Jungle Book # /The Karate Kid (1984) # /The Keys of the Kingdom (1944) # /The Kids are Alright # /The Kidsongs Television Show # /The Kindaichi Case Files # /The King of Comedy (1982) # /The Koala Brothers # /The LEGO Movie # /The Lair of the White Worm (1988) # /The Lake House (2006) # /The Land Before Time # /The Last Days of Disco (1998) # /The Last Flight (1931) # /The Last Hurrah (1958) # /The Last Mimzy (2007) # /The Last Safari (1967) # /The Last Temptation of Christ (1988) # /The Laughing Policeman (1973) # /The Laughing Salesman # /The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) # /The Legend of Billie Jean (1985) # /The Legendary Starfy # /The Legend of Avatar # /The Life and Times of Juniper Lee # /The Lion King # /The Littl' Bits # /The Little Colonel (1935) # /The Little Engine That Could # /The Little Kids # /The Little Mermaid # /The Little Prince (1974) # /The Little Princess (1939) # /The Long Haul (1957) # /The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) # /The Long Walk Home (1990) # /The Longest Day (1962) # /The Longest Yard (1974) # /The Lorax (2012) # /The Loud House # /The Love Special (1921) # /The Mad Genius (1931) # /The Magic School Bus # /The Maiden and the Princess (2011) # /The Man Who Wouldn't Die (1942) # /The Mark of Zorro (1940) # /The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack # /The Mask (1994) # /The Master of Disguise (2002) # /The Matrix (1999) # /The Medallion (2003) # /The Medusa Touch (1978) # /The Meteor Man (1993) # /The Mighty B! # /The Mighty Ducks (1992) # /The Miniavengers # /The Missouri Breaks (1976) # /The Monkees # /The Monster Squad (1987) # /The Moth Diaries (2011) # /The Moxy Show # /The Mugger (1958) # /The Mummy (1911) # /The Music Man (1962) # /The Mysterious Cities of Gold # /The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo # /The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) # /The Nativity Story (2006) # /The Natural (1984) # /The New Guy (2002) # /The NewZealand Story # /The Next Karate Kid (1994) # /The Nightmare Before Christmas # /The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat (1974) # /The Nutcracker Prince (1990) # /The Nutshack # /The Nutty Professor (1963) # /The O.C. # /The Official Story (1985) # /The Ollie and Moon Show # /The Omen (1976) # /The One (2001) # /The Other (1972) # /The Other Guys (2010) # /The Other Sister (1999) # /The Other Woman (2014) # /The Out-of-Towners (1970) # /The Owl House # /The Owl and the Pussycat (1970) # /The Ox-Bow Incident (1943) # /The Pagemaster # /The Paper Chase (1973) # /The Partridge Family # /The Paz Show # /The Peanut Butter Solution (1985) # /The Pebble and the Penguin # /The Perfect Bride (1991) # /The Perfect Man (2005) # /The Perils of Penelope Pitstop # /The Phantom (1996) # /The Philadelphia Experiment (1984) # /The Pickle (1993) # /The Pink Panther # /The Pirate (1948) # /The Pirates! Band of Misfits # /The Plague Dogs (1982) # /The Play That Goes Wrong # /The Playboys (1992) # /The Poor Little Rich Girl # /The Powerpuff Girls # /The Prestige (2006) # /The Princess Bride (1987) # /The Princess Diaries # /The Princess and the Pirate (1944) # /The Private Blog of Joe Cowley # /The Producers (1968) # /The Program (1993) # /The Proud Family # /The Purple Rose of Cairo (1985) # /The Puzzle Place # /The Raccoons # /The Rage # /The Raggy Dolls # /The Rainbow (1989) # /The Rains Came (1939) # /The Range Feud (1931) # /The Rapture (1991) # /The Razor's Edge (1946) # /The Replacement Killers # /The Replacements # /The Rescuers # /The Ring (2002) # /The River's Edge (1957) # /The Road to El Dorado (2000) # /The Road to Wellville (1994) # /The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) # /The Sailor Who Fell from Grace with the Sea (1976) # /The Save-Ums! # /The Scream Team (2002) # /The Sea Wolf (1941) # /The Search (1948) # /The Secret Circle # /The Secret Files of the SpyDogs # /The Secret Garden # /The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # /The Secret Life of the American Teenager # /The Secret Partner (1961) # /The Secret World of Alex Mack # /The Secret World of Arrietty # /The Secret of NIMH # /The Seniors (1978) # /The Seven Year Itch (1955) # /The Seventh Sign (1988) # /The Sexy Brutale (2017 Game) # /The Shining (1980) # /The Shoes of the Fisherman (1968) # /The Shootist (1976) # /The Siege (1998) # /The Silent Call (1961) # /The Simpsons # /The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005) # /The Sixth Sense (1999) # /The Skull (1965) # /The Sleeper (2012) # /The Smurfs # /The Snake Pit (1948) # /The Song of Bernadette (1943) # /The Sound of Music (1965) # /The Sting (1973) # /The Story of Evil (VOCALOID) # /The Stupids (1996) # /The Suite Life of Zack and Cody # /The Swarm (1978) # /The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (1974) # /The Taming of the Shrew (1967) # /The Ten Commandments # /The Terminator (1984) # /The Thief and the Cobbler # /The Thirteenth Floor (1999) # /The Three Bears (1939) # /The Three Musketees # /The Three Stooges (2012) # /The Top of New York (1922) # /The Tourist (2010) # /The Tower of Druaga (1984 Game) # /The Towering Inferno (1974) # /The Toy (1982) # /The Transporter (2002) # /The Traveling Executioner (1970) # /The Trigger Effect (1996) # /The Trip to Bountiful (1985) # /The Trouble with Angels (1966) # /The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996) # /The Twilight Saga # /The Umbrella Academy # /The Upside Down Show # /The Vampire Diaries # /The Venture Bros. # /The Villain (1979) # /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald # /The Walking Dead # /The Wanderers (1979) # /The War Between Men and Women (1972) # /The Warriors (1979) # /The Watch (2012) # /The Watcher in the Woods (1980) # /The Wedding Singer (1998) # /The Weekenders # /The Wicked Lady (1945) # /The Wiggles # /The Wild (2006) # /The Wild Puffalumps # /The Wild Thornberrys # /The Wind Rises # /The Wind in the Willows # /The Wishbone (1917) # /The Witches (1990) # /The Wiz (1978) # /The Wizard of Oz # /The Wombles # /The World of David the Gnome # /The Wuzzles # /The Yearling (1946) # /The Young Graduates (1971) # /The Young Ones # /Theodore Tugboat # /There's No Business Like Show Business (1954) # /They Came to Cordura (1959) # /They Shoot Horses, Don't They? (1969) # /Things Change (1988) # /Thirteen Ghosts (2001) # /This Land Is Mine (1943) # /Thomas # /Thor # /Thousand Arms (1998 Game) # /Three Amigos (1986) # /Three Little Ghosts # /Three O'Clock High (1987) # /Three on a Spree (1961) # /Throw Momma from the Train (1987) # /Thumbelina # /Thunderball (1965) # /Thunderbirds # /Tiger & Bunny # /Tiger Mask # /Tikkabilla # /Tilt (1979) # /Time After Time (1979) # /Time Bokan # /Time Out for Rhythm (1941) # /Time Squad # /Time Toys (2016) # /Time Warp Trio # /Timmy Time # /Timmy the Tooth # /Timothy Goes to School # /Tin Cup (1996) # /Tiny Toon Adventures # /Titanic (1953) # /TitoTotter # /To All a Goodnight (1980) # /To Be or Not to Be (1983) # /To Live and Die in L.A. (1985) # /To Love-Ru # /To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995) # /Tobias Totz and His Lion # /Tokyo Ghoul # /Tokyo Mew Mew # /Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio (1999 Game) # /Tom Sawyer (1973) # /Tom Sawyer (2000) # /Tom and Jerry # /Tomato Adventure (2002 Game) # /Tomb Raider (1996 Game) # /Tommy (1975) # /Tonight We Sing (1953) # /Tony Hawk # /Toonstruck (1996 Game) # /Toot and Puddle # /Tooth and Tail (2017 Game) # /Tootsie (1982) # /Top Cat # /Top Dog (1995) # /Top Gear # /Top Hat (1935) # /Toradora! # /Torch Song Trilogy (1988) # /Total Drama # /Totally Spies! # /Tots TV # /Tottemo! Luckyman # /Touch and Go (1986) # /Touched by an Angel # /Tough Guys (1986) # /Tourist Trap (1979) # /Tower Heist (2011) # /Tower of Terror (1997) # /Toy Story # /Toys (1992) # /Trail of the Pink Panther (1982) # /Transformers # /Treasure Planet # /Trick 'r Treat (2007) # /Trick Baby (1972) # /Trick or Treat (1986) # /Trimark Pictures # /Troll (1986) # /Trollhunters # /Trolls (2016) # /Troop Beverly Hills (1989) # /Troubles the Cat # /True Believer (1989) # /True Lies (1994) # /True Tail # /Tsurupika Hagemaru # /Tuca & Bertie # /Tuck Everlasting # /Turbo (2013) # /Tweenies # /Twelve Forever # /Twice Upon a Time (1983) # /Twilight (2008) # /Twin Dragons (1992) # /Twin Peaks # /Two Brothers (2004) # /Two Latins from Manhattan (1941) # /Two Rode Together (1961) # /Two for the Road (1967) # /Two of a Kind (1983) # /Two-Fisted Law (1932) # /U-571 (2000) # /UHF (1989) # /Ultra B # /Ultraman # /Umigo # /Unbreakable Machine-Doll # /Uncle Grandpa # /Under the Cherry Moon (1986) # /Underground Ernie # /Undertale # /Unhinged (1982) # /Unico # /Unikitty! # /Uninvited (1988) # /United We Fall # /Up in Smoke (1978) # /Up in the Air (2009) # /Up # /Urban Cowboy (1980) # /Urikupen Kyuujo-tai # /Urusei Yatsura # /Used Cars (1980) # /Users # /Ushio and Tora # /Vacation (2015) # /Valdez Is Coming (1971) # /Valley Girl (1983) # /Vamp (1986) # /Vampire Knight # /Vanishing Point (1971) # /Vegas Vacation (1997) # /VeggieTales # /Veronica Mars # /Vib-Ribbon # /Victor Victoria (1982) # /Victor and Valentino # /Victorious # /Village of the Damned (1960) # /Virtua Fighters # /Vocaloid # /Volcano (1997) # /Voltron: Legendary Defender # /W.I.T.C.H. # /WALL-E # /Wacky Races # /Wagyan Land # /Waiting to Exhale (1995) # /Waitress (2007) # /Wakko's Wish (1999) # /Walk Like a Man (1987) # /Wallace and Gromit # /Wallykazam! # /Wanda Nevada (1979) # /Wander Over Yonder # /War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) # /WarGames (1983) # /Warcraft (2016) # /Wasabi (2001) # /WataMote # /Water Pets # /Waterhole No. 3 (1967) # /We Bare Bears # /We Happy Few (2018 Game) # /We Will Rock You # /We're No Angels (1989) # /Webkinz # /Wee Sing # /Wee Willie Winkie (1937) # /Weeds (1987) # /Weekend at Bernie's (1989) # /Welcome to the Wayne # /Westworld (1973) # /What About Bob? (1991) # /What Planet Are You From? (2000) # /What Remains of Edith Finch (2017 Game) # /What a Girl Wants (2003) # /What's New Pussycat? (1965) # /What's Your Hurry? (1920) # /What's Your Number? (2011) # /Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? # /When Harry Met Sally (1989) # /When Hell Broke Loose (1958) # /When Marnie Was There # /When Women Lost Their Tails (1973) # /When Worlds Collide (1951) # /When a Stranger Calls (2006) # /When the Legends Die (1972) # /When the Wind Blows (1986) # /Where Angels Go, Trouble Follows (1968) # /Where Love Has Gone (1964) # /Where the Sidewalk Ends (1950) # /Where's My Water # /Whisker Haven # /Whisper of the Heart # /White Chicks (2004) # /White Christmas (1954) # /White Water Summer (1987) # /Who Framed Roger Rabbit? # /Who Is Cletis Tout? (2001) # /Who Is Harry Kellerman and Why Is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me? (1971) # /Who's the Boss? # /Wicked Stepmother (1989) # /Wild Girl (1932) # /Wild Kratts # /Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa # /Wild Wild West (1999) # /Wildcats (1986) # /Willard (1971) # /William's Wish Wellingtons # /Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory # /Wimzie's House # /Wings of Fire # /Winky Dink and You # /Winnie the Pooh # /Winter A-Go-Go (1965) # /Winter Solstice (2004) # /Wirehead (1995 Game) # /Wise Guys (1986) # /Witch Hunter Robin # /Without a Clue (1988) # /Witness (1985) # /Witness to a Prosecution # /Wizards of Waverly Place # /Wizards of the Lost Kingdom (1985) # /Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976) # /Wonder Pets! # /Wonder Woman (2017) # /Woody Poco (1986 Game) # /Woody Woodpecker # /Workaholics # /World Masterpiece Theater # /World Trade Center (2006) # /World War Z (2013) # /Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! # /Wreck-It Ralph # /Wrongfully Accused (1998) # /Wunschpunsch # /Wyngro # /X-Men # /Xanadu (1980) # /Xiaolin Showdown # /Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942) # /Year One # /Year of the Dragon (1985) # /Yellow Sky (1948) # /Yellowbeard (1983) # /Yentl (1983) # /Yes Minister # /Yin Yang Yo! # /Yo Gabba Gabba! # /Yo-kai Watch # /Yogi Bear # /Yoko Tsuno # /You Can't Take it with You (1938) # /You Were Never Lovelier (1942) # /You'll Never Get Rich (1941) # /You're My Everything (1949) # /You've Got Mail (1998) # /Young Frankenstein (1974) # /Young People (1940) # /Yours, Mine & Ours (1968) # /Yu Yu Hakusho # /Yu-Gi-Oh! # /Yuri on Ice # /ZOOM (1972) # /Zack and Quack # /Zeppelin (1971) # /Zhu Zhu Pets # /Zoey 101 # /Zoo Pals # /Zoobilee Zoo # /Zookeeper # /Zoolander (2001) # /Zootopia (2016)